Fear and Loathing (Jane The Killer)
by maybebadly
Summary: Todos los 17 de septiembre, dejaba que el miedo y el odio la consumieran. Todos los 17 de septiembre ella era simplemente Jane Arkensaw.


Abrió la puerta de su "apartamento" y la cerró con un fuerte sonido. Su pequeña guarida se encontraba en la parte más alejada y abandonada de la ciudad, en una fábrica abandonada de dos pisos. Vivía en la oficina del que alguna vez habría sido un jefe. Para su suerte, este había dejado un escritorio destartalado dentro del oscuro cuarto. El sol se había puesto hacia horas, pero simplemente ese día no tenía las ganas suficientes como para jugar al "Gato y Ratón".

Se sentó arriba del escritorio, y tomo una botella de whiskey que había dentro de una gaveta. Se preguntó cuántas veces el jefe dentro de esa oficina habría hecho eso. Se preguntó si guardaba un whiskey en botella o en una petaca para emergencias. Tal vez vodka, por los días de la gloria joven donde no había preocupaciones, ni miedo, donde no era importante ser un buen jefe para ganarse obediencia de sus empleados. Tal vez estaba enamorado de su secretaria y sobre el sillón ahora inexistente la observaba venir y volver con papeles, convirtiéndola en su mero amor platónico.

Mientras tomaba, miraba las paredes de desgastada pintura verde. Alguna vez ese verde habría sido vivido, lindo. De seguro no tenía todas las manchas de moho y hongos. No estaba negro en algunas partes, no había goteras, o la pintura salida como cuando uno se raspa contra una superficie rugosa y afilada. Esa pared habría visto a las mejores mentes económicas del mundo, a las peores, a buenas y malas propuestas y habría visto como con solo una persona despedida toda una familia se derrumbaba, o como un joven aspirante sonreía nervioso por su primera entrevista de trabajo.

Había una ventana rota, que permitía al dulce y cálido viento de agosto penetrar el cuarto. La luna se erguía orgullosa en el cielo, prometedora en su fase llena. Se preguntó si esa luna era la que miraban los amantes nunca encontrados, o los niños temiendo a los salvajes hombres-lobo. Tal vez era la que los hombres de ciencia observaban mediante sus telescopios, o los futuros astronautas soñando tocarla. La misma luna que ella solía ver en las películas de su madre, en donde George le preguntaba a Mary si quería la luna, y le prometía regalársela y atraparla con un lazo. _Era ilusa entonces._

¡Y las estrellas! Donde estaban sus padres.

Volvió a tomar la botella y permitirse un largo trago de aquel veneno ámbar. La bebida bajó su garganta, y miró con expresión blanca al techo.

Se levantó del escritorio y sus descalzos pies resonaron en la sucia madera. De seguro antes la madera era caoba, brillante y pulida con cera. Antes debía haber sido limpia, y tan cara.

Tal vez los zapatos de la secretaria resonaban en esa madera, y le avisaban a su admirador secreto de la presencia en el cuarto. Ese mismo piso habría sido recibido por los zapatos nuevos del joven aspirante y de seguro habría sufrido con el triste paso del empleado despedido.

Caminó hacia el colchón en la pared opuesta a la puerta, con el escritorio de por medio, y con un sonido se tiró sobre el colchón. Se quitó la máscara y la peluca azabache, y miro hacia el techo de nuevo. Los efectos del alcohol empezaban a adornar su cuerpo con mareos.

Se sentó, pues ya no tenía sueño. Miró uno de los cristales en el suelo debajo de la ventana, se levantó y lo agarró. Lo contempló a la luz de la luna prometedora. Seria tan fácil acabar con la pesadilla, de una forma u otra alguno tenía que morir. Con solo un corte…solo uno preciso…

Tiro el cristal por la ventana con furia y el movimiento la hizo caerse al piso, al lado del escritorio. Era consciente de la pequeña herida en la cabeza, pero no importaba.

Su mejilla contra la fría madera le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, y notó que debajo del escritorio había otro cristal. Estiró su brazo y lo tomó con torpeza, cortándose un poquito la palma con las puntas sin querer. No era un cristal normal, era un espejo.

Lo estiro hacia arriba y desde el piso vio su reflejo. Y así como con todas las cosas dentro de esa habitación, se preguntó que habría sido de ella. Tal vez tendría un precioso cabello castaño, largo y sedoso en vez de la calva en su cabeza, con pedazos de pelo que antes creería que crecerían. Tal vez tendría mechas de color rojo, como las que había visto en las jóvenes de hoy en día. No tendría ojeras, y sus ojos castaños serian vividos con la juventud de los veintiún años. Su piel seria bronceada, pues siempre le había encantado vivir al sol. Lamentablemente ahora, el solo sentir calor y hasta el roce de la ropa contra la piel calcinada y rota era un infierno, y no hay que sumarle las cicatrices y moretones. Su boca sería más linda, no tan fina y roja como la de Blancanieves. Ella en general sería más…viva. No estaría explotando de forma constantemente en un torbellino de miedo y odio.

No estaba muerta, y sin embargo era un fantasma. Se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres. Estarían tristes, porque habrían preferido que siguiera adelante con su vida. De todas formas, para algo existían las cirugías.

Y por más doloroso que fuera, lloró. Las lágrimas dolían, pues su sal al contacto con la sensible piel quemada era insoportable, pero debía desahogarse. Se dio cuenta de que su cabeza sangraba, y con la visión borrosa por el arrepentimiento contemplo deslumbrada como la sangre roja contrastaba con la piel roja y llena de costras.

Sintió pena por sí misma, por lo que se había llegado a ser. Estaba harta de perseguirlo; sabiendo que mientras la gente creyera, él seguiría existiendo. Tal vez por eso también tenía que seguir. Debía darles una esperanza, aunque sea falsa, para no creer que todo estaba perdido, esa esperanza a la que ella nunca había accedido antes, en su momento y cuando más lo necesitaba. Y tal vez así no se consumirían en las llamas eternas del resentimiento, del miedo a seguir, y del odio a perder.

¿No sería bueno ser una pluma? Volar y flotar, ser frágil pero segura a la vez, sin peso ni ataduras a nada.

Así se resumían todos los 17 de septiembre, el aniversario del comienzo de su locura, de la muerte de la familia Arkensaw. De su propia muerte incluso.

Y todas las mañanas después de ese día se levantaba fresca, sintiéndose nueva y colocándose de nuevo en el papel de la heroína de la historia, con un rasguño o con una marca recordatoria. A veces ella misma se preguntaba por qué en vez de pasar los aniversarios en el cementerio con flores y lágrimas y velos de luto se quedaba en aquella horrible fábrica de Dakota del Sur, ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Tal vez porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente se podría poner a "trabajar" de manera rápida. Porque ella no era la única que había perdido la cabeza. Y porque sabía que todos los 17 de septiembre, había un chico llamado Jeffrey Woods que pedía una tregua de manera muda.

Todo había comenzado el primer aniversario. Él se encontraba en una esquina, bebiendo vodka. Cuando lo encontró, pensó en matarlo, pero él giró la cabeza. Y la mirada en sus ojos era la de un arrepentimiento infinito. Obviamente él se levantó y su cara se deformó en la horrible sonrisa sádica de siempre, pero ese segundo de debilidad le había servido para ver lo que él realmente era.

Una vez terminada la tormenta de espadas, cada uno con su máscara falsa, él tirado en el piso y ella parada, observándolo desde la acera y llena de los mismos cortes y moretones que él; Jeffrey Woods se atrevió a darle la oportunidad de acabar todo. Pero Jane Arkensaw nunca dejo que su cristal cortara la delicada piel de su garganta, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la botella de vodka, ante la cara asombrada y luego entendedora de él, dejando que algún día su mismo infierno personal lo consumiera.

Así, cada aniversario ellos se daban una tregua silenciosa, sabiendo como premio consuelo que el otro también se siente mal de una forma u otra.

Y solo ese día, por veinticuatro horas ella se permite ser Jane Arkensaw de nuevo, en un cuarto oscuro y sola, quitándose la máscara y durmiendo a cara descubierta. Solo por un día la fachada de determinación y coraje se vuelve la de miedo y odio.

Hola! Se que debería trabajar en el otro fanfic, pero esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi mente. Ademas, ya termine mitad del capitulo, así que un pequeño recreo no hace mal ;-)

Esto es lo que sale cuando mezclo Fear and Loathing de Marina & The Diamonds con los creepypastas con "Que bello es vivir" XD

Espero que les haya gustado!

XO!


End file.
